


After You My Lady

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Blow Job, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Louis is in a dress okay, Louis really likes Harry's tie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Slight feminization, Teasing, alcohol use, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, I’m getting this, but you can’t get ready at my house. I want to surprise you."</p>
<p>"Lou, like I care how you look."</p>
<p>Louis opened the door with a little pout on his face, “Ouch Hazza.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled, pulling him into a hug, “You know I’m kidding Lou, you’re going to look amazing tonight.”</p>
<p>Anyone looking at them right now would think the two were a couple. Louis fit in Harry’s arms perfectly and Harry was constantly tickling Louis, making him laugh and causing those crinkles by his eyes that he loved so much. Tonight was going to be a blast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I think this ask was someone actually was someone looking for a fic but I turned it into a prompt because I loved it. 
> 
> Prompt from HiddenLarrySmut: Omg do you know the fic where Harry and Louis are just friends, they shop for Halloween outfits, Louis wears a dress I guess, then at the party they dance and fuck?

**After You My Lady**

 

"Come on Harry, we only have a few hours left before the party." Louis whined as he dragged Harry across the parking lot.

"Lou, it’s only three. The party doesn’t start till ten, we have time."

Louis just rolled his eyes as they entered the store. He searched every rack and could not find a single thing. Harry decided on something simple, a suit, and said he was going to go as ‘James Bond’ or something. Whatever, point is he couldn’t find a fucking thing.

"Hey Lou," Harry called, interrupting his thoughts, "How about this?" He asked, holding up a black lace dress, laughing.

Louis’ eyes widened as he quickly walked over to Harry, taking it from him and walking to the dressing room.

"Lou, I was kidding." Harry called after him.

"I bet I could pull this off better than any bitch at the party, I just wanna try it on anyway."

Harry just laughed, but silently agreed. Louis had rocking curves for a boy and his arse was just perfection. Harry wasn’t shy about his opinion on Louis’ body and Louis blushed ever time Harry complimented it. It never turned into anything more, and Harry couldn’t lie, it has come across his mind. But he was fairly certain that Louis wouldn’t feel the same and he was okay with that. They were the best of friends and if that’s all they would ever be.

"Harry, I’m getting this, but you can’t get ready at my house. I want to surprise you."

"Lou, like I care how you look."

Louis opened the door with a little pout on his face, “Ouch Hazza.”

Harry smiled, pulling him into a hug, “You know I’m kidding Lou, you’re going to look amazing tonight.”

Anyone looking at them right now would think the two were a couple. Louis fit in Harry’s arms perfectly and Harry was constantly tickling Louis, making him laugh and causing those crinkles by his eyes that he loved so much. Tonight was going to be a blast.

______________________________

Harry showed up in his ‘James Bond’ suit, as Louis called it, and of course, he wasn’t ready.

"Lou, sometime today."

"Shut up Harold, I’m almost done."

Harry just rolled his eyes and cracked open a beer, waiting.

"Alright, I think I’m ready," Louis mumbled turning the corner, "I can’t get my hair right and I just- Harry?"

Harry couldn’t look away. Louis looked stunning in that dress and his mouth might be on the floor right now.

"Harold." Louis said for the about the fifth time.

"Um, yeah, sorry." Harry said shaking his head.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked, twirling

"You look great Lou."

The dress hugged tightly to his curves, his bum especially. It wasn’t too short, he didn’t go crazy with the make up, and the high stockings were mouth watering.

"You ready to go Mr. Bond?" Louis asked, putting on his jacket, moving his fringe out of his eyes.

"Yes, after you my lady."

_______________________

About two hours into the party you could easily say they were both drunk. And everyone took notice to Louis’ costume straight away.

Harry watched Louis from the bar, as all the guys came up to him, flirting with him. You could say he was not liking it but Louis seemed to be loving the attention.

Louis smiled politely at the random boy talking to him but his eyes scanned the room for the one person he wanted most and he found him.

"Excuse me, I’m going to get a drink." Louis said quickly, taking off towards Harry.

"Harry!" Louis practically shouted, stumbling slightly into Harry.

"Ooof, You alright Lou?"

"Having fun?" Louis asked intertwining his arm through Harry’s, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, and it seems like you have quite a few admirers."

"Shhh, they don’t matter. Finish up your beer and come dance with me Hazza." Harry begun shaking his head, he really wasn’t in the mood to dance.

"Pleeeeeaaaseeeee Hazza?" Louis pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Lou." Harry smiled, looking away. He could never tell Louis no.

"Yay!" Louis sing songed as he pulled Harry off the stool and onto the dance floor. Harry closed his eyes, trying to keep his thoughts off Louis’ warm body pressed against his. It was extremely crowded and there was zero room between their bodies.

Louis could feel Harry struggling internally with touching him to much. His hands drifting low then back up to his hips and that was frustrating him. He wanted his touch, so much. The alcohol buzzing through his veins, his body light. Louis quickly turned, pressing his bum against Harry’s crotch.  
Harry moaned lowering his head into Louis’ neck.

"Lou, what are you doing?"

"Dancing." Louis simply stated, pressing back against Harry more, teasing. Louis quickly turned, facing Harry, pulling him by his tie and crashing their lips together. Harry’s eyes widened in shock, not expecting the kiss but once he recovered, he gladly kissed back. Louis pulled back, keeping their eyes connected as he grinded his hips against Harry’s growing erection.

Harry couldn’t look away, Louis’ eyes bore into his as Louis danced against him. His eyes were a bit glassy from the alcohol, his face flushed and his lips bruised red. Louis sucked his lip between his teeth as he looked over at the bathroom and up to Harry, smirking. Harry being the buzzed little shit that he is wasn’t connecting what Louis was trying to imply. So he took a step forward cupping his erection through his dress trousers. 

"Harry, I want you." Harry quickly leaned down kissing him hard as he finished the sentence.

"Please Harry." Louis whispered against his lips. Harry just nodded as Louis pulled him by his tie towards the bathroom.

___________________________

Surprisingly the bathroom was empty. After checking each and every stall Louis quickly turned the lock on the door and pushed Harry up against the wall.

"Fuck Lou," His eyes travelled down the older boys body. "You look so fucking good."

"Want to see something?" Louis asked, taking a step back.

"Y-yes."

Louis smirked slightly as he looked down and grabbed the hem of his dress. He looked back up at Harry as he slowly lifted his dress.

Harry’s eyes flashed up to Louis’ before he watched the hem raise, once it reached his waist he saw the stockings were clipped to his black lace underwear. His cock was hard and peaking through the top of the lace fabric.

"I bought these for you, do you like them?"

Harry could only nod, surprised by what Louis was saying. Fuck, he prays this isn’t the alcohol talking. Louis just smiled at him as he pulled himself up on the sink. spreading his legs, motioning Harry to come to him.

"I’ve wanted you for a long time Styles," Louis said slowly as he unbuckled Harry’s dress pants, letting them fall to the floor, "I hope this is alright."

Harry gulped and nodded, fuck he wanted this so much.

"Cat got your tongue Harry?" Louis teased as he unbuttoned Harry’s dress shirt, pulling it off of him. leaving him just in his black tie and boxers. Harry wanted to touch him, but he was a bit afraid. He wanted to let Louis do whatever he wanted.

"You can touch me Harry, I want you to." Louis said, as if he heard Harry’s thoughts.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He dove straight for Louis’ lips, hands on his thighs, rubbing small circles. His lips were so sweet and his skin so fucking soft. He wanted more. So he begun tracing kisses down Louis’ jawline as he undid the clasps.

"These are so pretty on you Lou, but I want you to take them off." Harry whispered in his ear as he began tugging the lace underwear down his thighs.

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry remove his panties and rucked up his dress to his hips. He instantly fell to his knees, placing kisses along the inside of Louis’ thighs.  
Harry didn’t see this coming, didn’t see himself in the bathroom on his knees about to blow his best friend.

"Harry, please." Louis whined.

Harry leaned forward, kissing the tip before grabbing the base and guiding him into his waiting mouth.

Louis moaned, leaning back aginst the mirror, running his fingers through Harry’s curls.

Harry moaned, pushing up into Louis’ touch, wanting; he hoped he’d pull his hair, be forceful. Each bob of his head he took more and more of Louis in.

"Fuck Harry, such a good mouth." Louis mumbled out, pushing Harry down further then pulled back up by his hair. Quickly letting go, Harry stood up and kissed Louis hard, pinning his wrist up against the mirror. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist pulling him closer, their dicks rubbing up against each other causing a moan to escape both their lips.

"H-Harry please I n-need"

Smiling, Harry stuck two fingers into his mouth sucking, licking gently between them before spreading Louis’ legs even wider, tracing his finger around the rim.

Louis gasped circling his hips trying to get more. Harry smiled before finally pushing in slightly causing Louis to gasp.

"So tight Lou." Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry’s finger disappear in and out of him, fuck he never thought he’d be here, in the bathroom, of a club. With his best friend now two fingers deep in his arse, well he hoped for it tonight, hence the getup under the dress. He wasn’t sure if Harry would want him but did and he was loving it.

Harry curled his fingers in search for Louis prostate and well, he must of found because a second later, Louis was shouting.

"Right there, Harry, again please please." Louis begged, moving his hips.

Harry nodded curling his fingers again, hitting the spot Louis so desperately asked for.

Louis pulled Harry by his tie, joining their lips in a heated kiss before pulling away and removing Harry’s fingers and yanking off his best friend’s boxers.

"I’m ready."

"Lou, I don’t have-"

"I trust you, I’m clean, I swear and I know you-"

Harry kissed him gently, “Okay, okay.”

Harry quickly turned him around, facing the mirror. He spat on his hand, trying to make his cock as slick as possible so he wouldn’t hurt him.

"Come on Harry." The younger boy smiled as he slapped Louis’ bum, kissing up his shoulder and his neck.

"Please, Harry, quit teasing me." Louis asked again, pushing back against him once again.

"Alright." Harry said, lining up, rubbing the head of his cock along the rim before slowly breaching the puckered hole.

Louis’ hissed as he felt Harry enter him, his eyes flying to the mirror connecting with Harry’s instantly.

"Fuck Lou, so tight." Louis moaned, gripping the sink fiercely. Harry was finally seated, giving him time to adjust to his rather large length. He was so fucking full, yet so good. Finally ready, Louis nodded into the mirror signalling Harry he could move.

Harry pulled out half way before slamming back in to the older boy’s delicious heat. He picked up pace quickly and Harry pinned Louis’ hands behind his back for more leverage.

Louis didn’t want to admit it but he loved how Harry was pining him back, taking control. It was turning him on even more but Harry’s next move took him completely by surprise. He quickly let go of Louis’ wrists, pulling his leg up onto the sink changing the angle and finding his prostate instantly. Harry knew he succeeded when Louis let out a shout, his hands flying to the wall as Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, pounding harder.

"Fuck, Harry, so good, p-please can I touch myself?

"Hmm, do you think you’ve been good?"

"So good." Louis moaned, his eyes falling closed, as Harry continued.

"Maybe I want you to come just off my cock." Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ shoulder before sinking his teeth into the soft sun kissed skin.

 Louis whimpered, nodding and obeying not touching himself.

"And if you wait until I come I’ll reward you alright?" Louis snapped his head up to look into the mirror, looking surprised yet excited. It was going to a bit hard. Harry was relentlessly hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Can you do that for me Lou?"

Louis quickly nodded, “I’ll be good, so good.”

Harry smiled fondly as he pulled out, turning Louis around.

"Wanna see your face babe." Harry said quickly, entering Louis, resuming his pace.

Louis moaned, grabbing a hold of Harry’s tie a bit for leverage, but mostly because he wanted to. Which Harry seemed to love, because the snap of his hips came in faster, harder.

"So c-close."

"Me too babe, just hold out a little bit longer." Harry said, barely audible. He could never last too long after drinking, and the burning in his stomach was building quickly.

It was taking everything in Louis’ power not to come, Harry needed to come and he needed to come now. Using the tie, Louis pulled himself up, bringing his mouth to Harry’s nipple and sucking hard. Then biting softly before switching to the other to give it the same treatment. That’s all Harry needed. He cried out, coming so hard his legs began quivering and his vision blurring.

Louis could feel Harry filling him, and fuck, he just wanted to give in right there, but he quickly grabbed the base of his cock, preventing his own orgasm from taking over.

Once Harry’s vision corrected, he pulled out of Louis quickly, dropping to his knees for the second time and taking Louis straight to the back of his throat. Two fingers instantly back inside of him and his other hand cupping Louis’ balls massaging them softly. The next second later, Louis was coming hard down his throat. His fingers tangled in his hair, legs shaking, and Louis was not quiet about it. Anyone outside that bathroom door probably heard him.

Harry removed his fingers, swallowing every drop, before sitting back on his heels. Louis crumpled down onto Harry’s lap and good thing Harry was paying attention or the boy would of hit his head on the sink.

Louis snuggled into him as he tried to get his breathing under control. Harry just rubbed his back softly for a few minutes until he could actually process everything. Instead of putting too much thought into it, Louis pulled Harry into a heated kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss, his grip on Louis tightening.

Fuck, he’s wanted this for so long.

Louis broke the kiss resting his forehead against Harry’s. Opening his eyes, he saw Louis was looking at him with a soft smile on his lips. After another quick peck Louis stood, picking up their clothes from the bathroom floor and handing Harry his and quickly getting dressed himself.

Harry turned his back as he got dressed trying to hide the frown on his face. He just had mind blowing sex with the one person he’s wanted for so long. But that’s probably all it was. They would probably go to their separate flats tonight and pretend this never happened. Just like the first time they kissed. Once Harry was finally dressed he turned to see Louis leaning up against the wall waiting for him to finish.

Harry reached out to open the door for the both of them. But Louis stopped him.

"Come back to mine tonight Harry?" Harry just turned his head as Louis continued, "I would love for you to come and stay with me tonight," Louis said, giving a slight pause, hoping Harry would say something, anything really. Although, his face was blank. "Um, You don’t have to obviously. I’m sure you’d rather go home then stay with me. Maybe watch lame movies and possibly snuggle. Unless that’s weird. That’s probably weird. Shit. I- Sorry-" Harry kissed him quickly and Louis was thankful because he was rambling and stuttering not knowing what to say.

"I’d love to Lou." Harry whispered, pulling back. Then there were those crinkles that he loved so much. Louis reached up to unlock the door then held his hand out.

"Ready to go?"

Harry smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, kissing the top of his best friend’s hand.

“After you my lady.”

 

 

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! It’s done! I hope you guys enjoy it. I loved this prompt so much, and thank you to the person who asked for/prompted it on HLS. Hopefully I got close to your vision if not then I still hope you like it! Feed back is welcomed and A big thank you to Julia. She’s my bottom!louis beta and she’s amazing!
> 
> Feedback is welcomed! I really want to know if you liked it!


End file.
